Seasons End
by Looney Bin Jen
Summary: The civil war in Skyrim is ended. The Moot will be called. Who will win and what will the fate of Skyrim be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. I do not make money from this.

CHAPTER ONE

The Dragonborn Gunhilde arrived at High Hrothgar to begin the peace negotiations between General Tullius and Jarl Ulfric. Also in attendance were First Emissary Elenwen, Jarl Elisif, and Legate Rikke for the Empire's side of the negotiations. For Ulfric side was Galmar Stone-Fist. The neutral parties were Gunhilde, the Greybeards, and Delphine with Esbern, and Jarl Balgruuf. Even before the actual negotiations began Jarl Ulfric refused to continue if Elenwen remained.

"I am sorry Emissary but if I am going to get the negotiations even off the ground I'll have to ask for you to leave." Gunhilde apologized

"Humph, if I find out that there were violations to the Concordat there will be repercussions." Elenwen threatened.

"No need to worry Emissary we will abide by the concordat." Gunhilde reassured.

After hearing the door slam, Gunhilde looked to the others and declared, "For now."

Jarl Ulfric leaned over to Galmar and whispered, "Good to know the day of reckoning will cone to those bastards."

Then the bickering began. Ulfric was demanding the return of Markarth to the Stormcloaks. Tullius was refusing but asking for reparations for an earlier skirmish.

"QUIET!" the Dragonborn shouted with a force that shook the room.

"Before we even get into the actual negotiations let me explain the situation to you. We have several threats on multiple fronts besides this damn civil war. Alduin has returned along with him are the dragons. Then of course we have the Dominion gearing up for a second great war." Gunhilde paused to let all that sink in before continuing.

"Now it's up to me to defeat Alduin. Nobody else can do that. The Dominion will be taken care of later on. What I need is to capture a dragon in Dragonsreach and question it about where Alduin is hiding. This civil war has to stop, because every warrior that dies in this war feeds Alduin making him stronger."

"What do you mean feeds Alduin?" Jarl Ulfric asked.

"Alduin is feeding on every slain soul that goes to Sovngarde." Esbern answered.

"Jarl Balgruuf refuses to allow me to capture a dragon in his hold as long as this war threatens his city." Gunhilde stated. "So this war has to stop, because if it doesn't, I won't be able to find Alduin. Then it won't matter who wins, because the dragons will destroy us all."

"Well then I guess we better get to negotiations then." Tullius said.

"I want Markarth returned to the Stormcloaks." Demanded Ulfric

"You are trying to gain in negotiations what you can't get in war!" Rikke shouted.

"What are you offering up Ulfric, you don't expect to get something for nothing do you?" Tullius asked.

"What do you think, Dragonborn?" asked Ulfric.

"Riften seems to be a fair trade." Gunhilde offered.

"WHAT!" Ulfric bellowed, "I might as well leave now."

"Fair enough, we'll accept that, along with reparations for the battle in the Reach, what do you say Ulfric?" Tullius smirked.

"Agreed." Ulfric reluctantly accepted.

"Now these are my demands," Gunhilde said. "Whiterun will remain neutral territory. Also when I defeat Alduin, the Moot will be held to determine the High King of Skyrim. The result of that Moot will determine the independence of Skyrim. Ulfric if you are not chosen and you still oppose the High King you will be allowed to challenge him or her person to person, no more rebellion. If it is Elisif who is chosen and you challenge her, she will be allowed to choose a champion to fight on her behalf. Then a meeting will be set up with the Emperor if Skyrim wishes to succeed from the Empire."

"And have all the people who died for Skyrim thrown away!" Ulfric roared.

"You started this war Ulfric!" Tullius responded.

"This war could have been avoided all together if you would have just talked with Torygg instead of challenging him." Elisif screamed.

"Enough!" shouted Dragonborn.

"These are my demands, and if you do not agree to them then I will sequester myself here with the Greybeards and let Alduin rain down his destruction and take you all to Sovngarde." Gunhilde demanded.

Both sides realized they only had one choice. The Greybeards were actually pleased that the dragonborn was forcing a cease of the war in exchange for her taking care of Alduin. The two sides finally agreed to the Dragonborn's demands. Arngeir repeated and confirmed the agreements. With all that out of the way Gunhilde turned and spoke to Esbern.

"Esbern, do you have a name of a dragon I can call?" Gunhilde asked.

"Umm, let's see here. Ah yes, Od-Ah-Viing, means winged snow hunter." Esbern said.

"Okay then, this meeting is over. I will meet you back at Whiterun Jarl Balgruuf. Everyone else I'll see you for the Moot." Gunhilde dismissed the group and left.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Jarl Ulfric wasn't sure what to think about the Dragonborn leveraging her status to stop the war. She is right he thought she is the only one who can stop Alduin.

"Good move Dragonborn, good move." Ulfric said to no one in particular.

"Now if we can convince the Moot to choose you for High King we can remove Skyrim from the Empire without sacrificing anymore of our precious men." Galmar told Ulfric.

"It would help to have the Dragonborn on our side as well. Her support along with the jagged crown would ensure my victory," Ulfric said. "It helps that she hasn't actually chosen a side yet."

General Tullius was less than pleased.

"Ulfric is a traitor to the Empire! Now we can't take him in because of Gunhilde's demands. What is she playing at? Obviously she supports him or she wouldn't be protecting him like this." Tullius raged.

"She hasn't declared for either side General. She's trying to save as many people as she can. All the deaths in the war are just making Alduin more powerful. Besides there is no sign Ulfric will definitely win the Moot. But we need her on our side to ensure the support for Jarl Elisif." Legate Rikke stated.

"Well then we just need to make sure she understands the need for Skyrim to stay united with the Empire." Tullius remarked.

Jarl Balgruuf and Gunhilde were walking together discussing the trapping of Odahviing.

"You do realize both sides are going to try and persuade you to their side to get an advantage during the Moot?" Balgruuf asked her.

"Yes, I figured as much. " Gunhilde replied.

"Have you even thought of were you stand Gunhilde?"

"Right now that's the least of my worries." she replied.

Gunhilde and Balgruuf arrive at Whiterun after a hurried trip back. They prepare the city for the dragon as best they can. Gunhilde deciding to wait at least a week before actually calling the dragon, to make the town is prepared and to give enough time for her demands to be relayed to the troops on both sides.

Two weeks past and Gunhilde calls Odahviing. He responds to her call curious about the power of her shout. Odahviing ignores the city itself, his focus being the Dovakiin. Gunhilde subdues Odahviing enough and traps him on the great porch of Dragonsreach.

"Dovakiin you have gone to a lot of trouble to trap me in this humiliating situation." Odahviing growled. "No doubt you want to know were Alduin is hiding."

"Yes, do you know where I can find him?" Gunhilde asked.

"Alduin is hiding at Skuldafn; it is high in the eastern mountains." Odahviing replied. "Now will you let me go?"

"Will you serve me?" Gunhilde asked.

"No, but, if you defeat Alduin I may reconsider." Odahviing said." Oh there is one thing I failed to mention, Skuldafn can only be reached by one who has wings. I could fly you there."

Gunhilde hesitated a moment while she considered what the dragon had said. Damn, he's got me there. Gunhilde thought to herself.

"Alright, since I have no other choice I will free you to take me to Skuldafn." Gunhilde agreed.

Gunhilde went to raise the trap. The guards were in shock she was releasing him after going through all that to catch him. After Odahviing was freed Gunhilde climbed on his back and flew off into the great expanse of the sky. Nothing else was talked about but the Dragonborn riding off on a dragon for the length of time she was gone.

"Galmar, I want letters sent to all our camps for them to stand down until further notice." Jarl Ulfric ordered.

"Jorlief, send letters to all my allied holds telling them the Moot will be called soon and for them to be ready." Ulfric ordered his steward.

"Yes my Jarl." Jorlief nodded.

"Legate Rikke, we need to send word to the troops and to the Emperor about this treaty. Find out what he wants us to do when the Moot convenes and chooses a new High King."

General Tullius said.

"Legate, have the letters sent to our officers at all the camps, I'll write the Emperor." Tullius continued.

"Yes, General Tullius." Rikke saluted and left.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It took over three weeks for Gunhilde to return to High Hrothger after the defeat of Alduin. She spoke with Paarthurnax then Arngeir then returned to Whiterun.

"Jarl Balgruuf, Gunhilde returns to Whiterun." Irileth announced.

"Send word I wish to speak with her immediately." Balgruuf ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Irileth nodded.

Gunhilde went straight to Breezehome to settle in and put away her things. She wasn't home long before there was a knock on the door.

"Lydia, answer the door while I change out of my armor." Gunhilde ordered.

"Yes, my Thane." Lydia opened the door to the Jarl's housecarl Irileth.

"The Jarl requests your Thane's presence at once." Irileth told Lydia.

"I will tell her immediately." Lydia responded with a slight nod.

"My Jarl you requested my presence?" Gunhilde asked.

"I did Thane Gunhilde. I expect a full report on Alduin this evening. I also want to see when you are going to schedule the Moot." Balgruuf inquired.

"Send couriers out immediately for the Jarls to head to Solitude for the Moot. This needs to be over as quickly as possible." Gunhilde replied.

"Make it so Proventus." Balgruuf ordered.

Jarl Balgruuf, Irileth and Gunhilde arrived at Solitude and went directly to the Blue Palace. All the other Jarls were also now present. The agreement from High Hrothgar was read to the Jarls and the Moot began. Four hours later the results were in and read as the following:

Jarl Elisif the Fair-1 hold

Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm-4 holds

The Dragonborn Gunhilde- 4 holds

Never before, had a Moot been this split over their High King. Jarl Elisif the Fair was out but now they had a tie between Ulfric and the Dragonborn. This had to be ratified quickly. By the looks of it Ulfric was none too happy. The Dragonborn was in shock that she was even considered a candidate.

"Well what are we going to do now Dragonborn?" Ulfric roared.

"I guess have a vote between the two of us." Gunhilde proposed.

The other Jarls discussed amongst themselves and agreed. Jarl Balgruuf however wanted to pose a question to the Dragonborn before the second vote.

"Gunhilde, how do you stand on the issue of Skyrim's independence from the Empire?" Balgruuf asked with nods from the other Jarls.

"I feel we should be independent from the Empire. This gets us out from under the Thalmor's thumb. But we should remain staunch allies to the Empire with continued trade. Skyrim needs to build their own military force to protect itself from all our enemies. Anyone, regardless of race, is welcome to join our force if they wish to defend Skyrim. Also all races in Skyrim should be treated fairly and with respect." Gunhilde answered.

Ulfric enraged by the inclusion if the other races spouted off with venom. "Skyrim is Nord land and should only be for the Nords!"

With both the stances of both candidates clear the Moot deliberated again. The deliberation was a lengthy one. It was well after midnight before the results were in.

Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm - 3 holds

The Dragonborn Gunhilde - 6 holds

Ulfric was beyond livid at being denied the seat of High King. The Dragonborn expected this response, so she was not surprised at what Ulfric did next.

"As per the right granted to me in the previous agreement, I challenge you Dragonborn in the old ways to a fight to the death!" Ulfric roared.

With Ulfric's challenge this showed the other Jarls that he was only after the throne for himself. The Gunhilde was going to secede from the Empire just as Ulfric wanted. But instead of accepting the results he challenges her.

"As I expected you would Ulfric, I accept your challenge. I will meet you in the courtyard of Castle Dour in half an hour." Gunhilde announced.

All the Jarls lined up on the walls above the courtyard to witness the fight. Captain Aldis repeated Ulfric's challenge and turns the fighters loose.

Gunhilde and Ulfric circle each other sizing up their opponent gauging each others armor for weaknesses. Ulfric swings his blade at Gunhilde who blocks with her shield. Gunhilde returns the blow surprising Ulfric with the strength of her sword arm. A few more blows traded. Gunhilde bashes Ulfric with her shield staggering him backwards, landing a blow on his side. Ulfric's armor deflects most of the blow, but still earned a cut of her axe.

"FOS RO DAH!" Ulfric shouts suddenly. Gunhilde slides a few feet back but maintains her footing. Everyone watching being shock at the sight of the Dragonborn only being slightly affected by the Thu'um. Ulfric being stunned at the effect his shout on the Dragonborn wasn't ready when Gunhilde charged him. She bashed him twice with her shield knocking him off his feet. She then swings down with her axe; Ulfric barely manages to block it. She swings again harder breaking his shield. Ulfric shouts again, sending her sliding back giving him time to regain his footing. Ulfric and Gunhilde rush each other, Gunhilde spins and dodges his sword and before he can turn around she swings her axe high lopping off his head. Galmar Stone-Fist was livid at the defeat of his chosen High King. Galmar charged the Dragonborn but before he got to her he was hit with six arrows from the Solitude guardsmen. Galmar died for his Jarl as he had always vowed he would.

"Ulfric was a fool to challenge her. She has defeated Alduin, how did he expect to win?" Balgruuf said.

Gunhilde is presented with the jagged crown of old at her coronation. It only seems fitting with her being the Dragonborn. The Emperor is in attendance as well sending word for them to meet in a few days to go over the treaty between the new independent Skyrim and the Empire. Ulfric's body is taken to be buried with his ancestors.

"I shall take my seat and reign as High Queen in Solitude. Brunwulf Free-Winter will become Jarl of Windhelm. There may or may not be a few changes in the Jarls over the coming weeks. I will also make a priority of building our own military force for the protection of Skyrim" Gunhilde announced.

The feasting began and continued until late that evening. High Queen Gunhilde retired to rest up for the meeting with the Emperor in a few days. The next day High Queen Gunhilde calls Jarl Balgruuf for a private meeting.

"Jarl Balgruuf, I wish for you to take Elisif with you to Whiterun. She needs to leave Solitude and I feel like Whiterun would be a good place for her to stay." Gunhilde said." She might even be good company for you or even Hrongar."

"It would be a delight to have Elisif the Fair stay at Dragonsreach. Her beauty would definitely brighten up the place." Balgruuf smiled.

"Falk, will you call Elisif in please." The High Queen ordered.

"Yes my Queen." Falk Fire-Beard nodded. Falk returned with Elisif quickly.

"You wish to see me, High Queen?" Elisif quietly asked.

"Elisif I have decided you will travel with Jarl Balgruuf to Whiterun and stay in Dragonsreach until you decide what you will do next. The change would do you good I believe. No need to worry, Jarl Balgruuf is every bit the gentlemen, even if he has a bit of a temper at times." Gunhilde informed Elisif.

"As you wish, High Queen." Elisif meekly agreed.

"Now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to, and the two of you have travel plans to discuss." Gunhilde politely dismissed them.

After Balgruuf and Elisif left Falk Fire-Beard stepped up to Gunhilde to speak.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, my Queen?"

"Falk I understand your concern for the young lady, but I can not have the former Jarl and High Queen hanging around in Solitude. Whiterun will be more suitable for her than the other holds. Elisif is also young enough to remarry and she needs to do so soon. I hope Jarl Balgruuf or maybe his younger brother Hrongar could win her over. If not, the Battleborn's have several young wealthy sons that could catch her eye. The Grey-Manes have two. There's even several available men in the companions." The High Queen explained.

"I see. Erikur is the only one available here, and he's definitely not a good prospect." Fire-Beard said.

"I also want an official letter sent naming Dengeir of Stuhn as Jarl of Falkreath." Gunhilde informed Falk. Gunhilde got up to go to her quarters and turned to her court wizard saying, "Sybille I wish to speak with you privately in my quarters."

Sybille Stentor followed the High Queen into her quarters and closed the door behind them.

"What do you have on your mind Queen Gunhilde?" Sybille asked curiously.

Gunhilde turned to her and smiled. "I am very much aware of your unique qualities if you understand my meaning. I have a couple friends who share those same qualities. I have no problem with it as long as you continue to be discreet about it. I actually find it to be quite useful to have associates such as you. As long as you refrain from using your influence against me, I will welcome your continued service to the court. Do we have an understanding?'

"I understand clearly and thank you." Sybille said.

"That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy your day." Gunhilde opened the door for Sybille to leave.

As Sybille left she thought to herself 'this one has quite the interesting associations, we may work well together'. She then went to her own quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

High Queen Gunhilde met with the Emperor and officially withdrew from the Empire. A treaty was made that Skyrim and Cyrodiil would be allied together against the Aldmeri Dominion, Skyrim protecting the North and Cyrodiil protecting the South. Trade would also continue. The East Empire Trading Company would be allowed to stay in Solitude's docks but would have to vacate Windhelm's docks.

Gunhilde also had the Emperor to allow all captured Stormcloaks to be freed and returned as would any Imperial troops. These Stormcloaks would be used in Skyrim's own military forces. Imperial troops were to leave Skyrim as soon as possible. The meeting was a peaceful one for the most part. Gunhilde returned to the Blue Palace and the Emperor departed for the Imperial City.

In the following months Gunhilde was able to establish trade with Hammerfell. Their ships would sail to the newly built Dawnstar docks. Trade was also established with Morrowind, their ships docked in Windhelm. With all this new trade Skyrim began to prosper as never before.

Gunhilde was on her throne listening to the petitions of her people. When Falk Fire-Beard brought out a letter he received from Whiterun.

"My Queen, I received a letter for you from the Jarl of Whiterun."

"What does it say?" She asked, motioning Falk to read the letter to her.

"Jarl Balgruuf is writing to you to inform you of the upcoming marriage between him and Elisif." He announced.

"That's wonderful! Send the happy couple a nice wedding gift. I'm sure you'll know what Elisif would like." Gunhilde smiled.

"As you wish, my Queen. My Queen, since we are on the subject of marriage, don't you think it is time you considered a husband?" Falk suggested.

"This again, Falk. How do you suggest I do so? I want a man who loves me, not my throne." Gunhilde sighed.

"Your highness, we can hold a ball and invite all nobles of Skyrim and I can use a spell to detect one's intention if you find a suitor you like." Sybil Stentor offered.

"You can do that, Sybil?" the High Queen asked.

"Yes, it may take a few days to gather the materials I will need, but I can do it." Sybil explained.

"Alright then, Falk set to planning the ball." the High Queen ordered.

"Let's say 3weeks time?" Falk asked the Queen.

"That's fine."

Falk left the court to begin plans on the ball. Queen Gunhilde decided she would retire to her rooms. Sybil went to check what materials she needed to perform the spell for the Queen.

Later that evening a knock was heard on her door. Gunhilde went to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Sybil, may I enter?"

"Come in." Greeta opened the door.

Gunhilde closed the door and led Sybil to a table and offered a drink.

"What is it you need Sybil?"

"So you finally decided to marry, huh? You know Thane Erikur will be first in line to be your husband." Sybil said.

"Oh, but of course. He practically throws himself at me daily now." Gunhilde laughed. But don't worry about him."

"I didn't think you would want him anyway. I actually wanted to let you know that I am going to need to leave for a few days to pick up some ingredients I need. Will that be acceptable?

"I don't see why not, just be careful and don't stay gone too long." The Queen agreed.

"Thank you, my Queen." Then Sybil turned and left.

Gunhilde went to bed and thought to herself about who she would like to have as her spouse. As she lay there, her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

The following morning the Queen was holding court again. Falk asked were Sybil was and Gunhilde explained that she had left to gather some materials she needed.

"Falk, I would like for you to be sure to invite Ralof of Riverwood, Eric the Slayer from Rorikstead and Lucan and Camilla Valerious also from Riverwood to the ball. They are friends of mine." Gunhilde requested.

"Of course, my Queen. If you think of anyone else just let me know." Falk replied.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

High Queen Gunhilde mingled with her guest as much as she could without endangering herself. She always kept Lydia nearby; Gunhilde knew she could trust her. Lydia has been her housecarl ever since Whiterun. They had been on many adventures and were close friends. So when she became Queen, Gunhilde kept her as her personal bodyguard.

Ralof walked up to the Queen and spoke. "Ah, Gunhilde, um... I mean my Queen; it is so good to see you again."

"Ralof! I was hoping you would come. I was afraid you'd be angry over what happened with Ulfric." Gunhilde said.

"How can I be angry? Ulfric challenged you and you won. It was a fair duel. I was actually disappointed in Ulfric. I thought he might accept the results of the Moot since you were going to pull us out of the Empire. But his ego got the better of him." Ralof responded.

"I really appreciate that Ralof. I like to be able to count you among my friends."

"You only see me as a friend?" Ralof teased.

"Well that depends, are you wanting to be a suitor?" Gunhilde smiled back.

"Maybe, I am." Ralof said more seriously and kissed her hand. "I have been attracted to you since Helgen."

"Then you have my permission to try and win my hand." Gunhilde smiled and winked.

"Ah, my Queen, have you meet my son, Hemming?" Maven Black-Briar interrupted.

"Yes, Maven, I believe I have. We spoke awhile ago actually." Gunhilde grimaced.

"Well, then I'll leave you too alone to speak some more." Maven left.

"I'm feeling tired, I believe I will go take a seat if you don't mind. I talk to you later Ralof." Gunhilde smiled and went to her throne.

"Do you actually think the Queen is going to choose a lowly soldier like you as her king Ralof?" Hemming snarled.

"I am sure I have a better chance than you?" Ralof smirked and left.

Gunhilde was sitting at her throne and drinking some ale when Falk Fire-Beard sat down beside her.

"Why did I let you talk me into this, Falk? I have Thane Erikur drooling all over my feet and Maven Black-Briar continually shoving Hemming in my face, I really haven't had the chance to talk to the person I really was interested in."

"So you have found someone to interest you?" Falk responded. "Who is the lucky fellow?"

"It's Ralof of Riverwood." The Queen said.

Gunhilde kept an eye on Ralof the whole time. She seen the interaction between him and Hemming and it looked as though Hemming wasn't pleased.

"Ah, so we have a bit of a competition." Sybil mused when she seen where the Queen was looking.

"Yes, Hemming is going to become a problem I'm afraid. Maven wants him to be married to me because that will give her all the power she wants and Hemming will do as his mother says." Gunhilde warned Sybil. "Maven is all about power and wealth no matter whom or where it comes from."

"Hemming, what happened, why are you not winning over the Queen's heart?" Maven chastised her son.

"She said she was tired and walked away, I didn't want to offend her, mother." Hemming cowered. "She seems very interested in that Ralof fellow."

"We need to find out more about him and somehow remove him from the picture." Maven said. "You might need to take a few lessons from Sibbi about how to woo a woman."

"MOTHER!" Hemming whined indignantly.

"Oh, shut up Hemming."

Gunhilde was getting rather weary with the whole situation and rose to address her guests. "My honored guests, it was a pleasure to have you all come and enjoy the festivities tonight. I have grown tired and I will be retiring for the rest of the night.

My servants will help you with your coats and see you out. Thank you again for coming and good night."

With that being said Gunhilde retired to her quarters and the guests began filing out of the Blue Palace.

Ralof headed to the barracks of Castle Dour before leaving on assignment the next morning. Maven had Hemming stay at the Winking Skeever until more permanent housing could be attained for him in Solitude. She wanted him to stay close to the Queen and try and win her affections. Maven would travel back periodically and try to curry the Queen's favor.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Gunhilde was holding court when all of a sudden a maniacal laughter filled the palace. Everyone looked around in stunned silence as the Queen's guards surrounded her to protect her from whatever or whomever was coming up the stairs. Unbeknownst to the others, Gunhilde recognized that crazy sound as soon as she heard it. When the little man who owned the laughter appeared at the top of the stairs the guard surrounded him and held him at sword point.

"State your business!" ordered the guard.

"Oh apologies my good sir, I didn't mean to startle anyone. I am here to offer my services to the Queen as her court jester." the little man said as he bowed deeply.

"My Queen what shall you have us do with him?" Falk asked.

"Let him go, I'll hear him out." the Queen commanded. "If he doesn't appeal to me then I'll throw him in the dungeon."

"My Queen, surely you jest the jester!" the little man said indignantly.

"Perform for me and we shall see." Gunhilde ordered.

The jester put on a superb show for the Queen. Gunhilde was quite amused with his talent and the fact that he was able to make everyone believe that he was truly there for a position as her jester. Everyone in the court was applauding and singing and dancing with the little fool quite to his own delight. The jester took his final bow and waited for the Queen's opinion.

"You have pleased me and my court jester, what is your name?' the Queen asked.

"It's Cicero, my Queen."

"Cicero, I will take you as my court jester, wait downstairs and I will send a parchment with further instructions for you." Gunhilde smiled and dismissed the jester.

Half an hour later Falk arrived and handed the jester his papers. When the steward left Cicero opened the parchments and read the following..

Cicero,

I am well pleased that you came to the castle. I have much to discuss with you privately. Take the enclosed key and make your way to the Pelagius wing of the castle. It will be downstairs to your right if you are facing the throne. Make sure you are not seen. I will meet you there after my court sessions have ended.

signed,

The Listener

"Hail Sithis"

" Ah, the mad king's rooms. Such a fitting place for me." Cicero laughed to himself and then made his way to the wing.

While waiting for the Listener he decided to explore the wing. He found that it contained a hidden passage that went through an old part of the tombs and ended up opening into the marshes outside Solitude's walls.

"Hmm, I wonder if the Listener knows about this? Maybe she did and wanted me to discover it. It may have something to do with what she needed to discuss." Cicero said to himself as he headed back into the castle.

Gunhilde came into the room soon after Cicero had returned. " I do hope you didn't get too bored while waiting for me Cicero."

" Oh, no Listener I kept myself busy by exploring the wing." he answered.

"Find anything interesting while exploring?" Gunhilde smiled.

"Oh I did, I did. I found what the Listener wanted me to find. Oh you are such a crafty one, sending me to the place you could tell me about." Cicero gleefully sang. "Is this what you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Yes, it is. Since I am now the High Queen, I won't have the freedom to move as I need to. I won't be able to go to visit Mother like I should. So I would like for you to bring her here. You and Mother will stay in this part of the Blue Palace. You of course will act as my court jester as you did today, but only to keep up appearances. I then, will be able to come see Mother and relay to you what she said. You will then travel to the others to relay the message to them."

"That's wonderful, Listener. I will be able to come and go without being seen. But what of the others, shouldn't they stay as well? "

"I thought about that, it would give them the protection they need. No one would actually suspect them to be living in the Queen's palace and no one would dare attack them here. They would have to come and go through the passage though and not into the rest of the castle. Only you will be allowed to do that." Gunhilde explained.

"There is definitely enough room for the more experienced members here, the new recruits could stay at the old home with at least one experienced member over them." Cicero pointed out.

"That's a good idea, Cicero. Have Babette, Vazeera, Gabrielle and Festus stay here. Nazir will stay at home and hand out the common contracts to the new recruits and keeping an eye on them. Then I can send one of you here to make contact with Nazir as needed. Okay then, go informed the others and make the arrangements Cicero. I'll see you later." Gunhilde turned and left the wing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ralof headed to the solitude barracks after the ball. As he was walking, Captain Aldis of the Solitude Guard stopped him and said, " It looks as though you have caught the High Queen's eye already. Will you be staying in Solitude?"

"No I have to leave in the morning. I will be setting up the new guard in Riverwood. I am to be the Captain there. But I'll come back when I get the chance." Ralof responded.

" You might not want to stay away too long, I heard that Hemming Black-Briar is going to be moving into Solitude to better his chances with the Queen. I say, I really don't like that fellow. Something about him smells like trouble for all of us." Captain Aldis said.

"Yes, I understand why you feel that way, it's never good to get into bed with the Black-Briar family." Ralof cautioned, " Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll see you sometime again."

Hemming was watching as Ralof left. His eyes firing darts at him all the while. " I must find away to get rid of that Ralof guy. The Queen seemed very pleased to see him here, as though see knew him already." With that thought in his mind Hemming headed over to the Captain.

"Captain, may I have a word with you?'

"Of course." Aldis said.

"That man you were just speaking with, is he one of your guardsmen?" Hemming asked.

"You mean Ralof? No he is not one of my guardsmen, he is an former soldier from Riverwood. Said he was to be the Captain of the new Riverwood guard." Aldis explained. " Hemming isn't it? I know the two of you have eyes for the Queen, but I will not have any trouble in my city from the two of you over it. I'll haul the both of you to the dungeon if I do, understand?"

"You'll have no trouble from me Captain. How does the Queen now him?"

"From what I understand, Ralof and the Queen escaped Helgen together when the dragon had attack. They have been friends ever since. That's all I know, now move along." Aldis ordered.

With that Hemming went to the Winking Skeever where he and his mother were staying. Maven was sitting in the main room eating her supper when Hemming enter. He sat down at her table and began to tell her what he ad found out.

" Mother, I spoke with Captain Aldis and found out that Ralof fellow is a former soldier out of Riverwood. The Queen and Ralof are good friends also. Aldis said they had escaped Helgen together when the dragon had attacked and have been friends ever since."

"Hmm, is that so. It sounds like he will be more than just a little competition. The two of them already have a relationship built up." Maven mused.

"That's exactly why I need him taken completely out of the picture. Even if I was to win the Queen's heart, he will still be around to pose a problem. So he needs to be eliminated if you catch my drift." Hemming pressed.

"I hear you, and yes, you are right. Don't worry I'll take care of it when I return to Riften. You just concentrate on the Queen." Maven said. " I'll head home tomorrow morning."

Ralof, Camilla, and Lucan boarded the wagon for Riverwood. Camilla couldn't stop talking about the ball. Lucan was giving Ralof a hard time about the Queen doting on him all night. As they left they seen Maven leaving in her own wagon. She was accompanied by several of her personal guards.

"That Maven is something else, she rides around like she is some kind of royalty herself." Lucan commented.

"That she does," Ralof agreed." She thinks everyone should heed her beck and call as well."

" You may have trouble out of that one Ralof." Camilla added.

"Hopefully, with me leaving for awhile things will cool down a bit."

The three of them continued chatting the rest of the way to Riverwood. When they arrived Ralof headed to his sisters house and the Valerious' headed to the shop to get things settled and ready to open the next morning. Ralof told Gerdur all about the ball.

When Maven arrived in Riften she had one of her guards find Vald and have him meet her at her estate. That evening Vald showed up to see Maven.

"Took you long enough to get here. Next time I call for you, you better drop everything right then." Maven roared.

"Yes, Maven. What is it you need to see me about?" Vald asked timidly.

" I need you to perform the Black Sacrament and contract to have Ralof of Riverwood killed. I want it done as soon as possible and I want it to look like an attack by bandits or something." Maven ordered.

" Yes Maven, as you wish." Vald acknowledged and turn to leave.

"Mother, the Black Sacrament, who opposed you this time?" Ingund asked.

"Just getting rid off some competition of your brother's for the hand of the Queen." Maven answered.

"And hopefully an opportunity to become Jarl of Riften as well?" Ingund posed.

"If it so happens that the Queen sees my importance to the hold and of my connections with the Empire as a value to her then, so be it, my dear." Maven smiled.


End file.
